Drink Me
by TheAlternateSide
Summary: A mix of Corvo Attano getting a boyfriend and the dishonored 2 gang hanging out in the same bar. Modern AU. It all started at the Hound Pits Pub.


The Hound Pits Pub was always busy on nights like this. Nights were the wind stole every breath, the air replacing it with ice. It was a gathering point, a place of socialization and activity, lit up with life of both fires and the people inside. A place of celebration and joy and laughter echoing through the empty streets.

Joy except for one person.

"Another lonely year to look forward to…" Corvo said, taking another swig of his beer. It was his birthday and he was turning 54. Emily had brought him to the pub in an attempt to celebrate, but all she ended up with was having to deal with a sad, drunk Corvo. He could hold his drinks fairly well but once he hit his 7th it started affecting him. He just started blurting out everything he thought was wrong with him or wrong with his life. She had a shot of scotch in hopes it would drown his voice out a bit. While she did feel better, she needed to help him. It was a sad sight honestly, seeing a proud figure reduced to this. There must be some way to cheer him up.

"Emilyyyyyyyyy," Covo groaned, "Is there something wrong with me?" Physically...No? Emotionally maybe? What type of wrong?

"I haven't gotten a girlfriend OR a boyfriend in...a long time." He started, looking down into the beer glass. "And-and even you have a girlfriend so then why can't I get anyone?" That was it! Emily could try and get him a boyfriend or girlfriend! She tuned out Corvo's drunken rambling and examined the people sitting at the bar. There was a group of girls chatting-hey that blonde is cute. No, focus Emily. All of them looked to be around her own age, too young for Corvo. There were a few guys scattered around in pairs, none of them Corvo's type. Her eyes landed on a loner close to their table, how did she not see him? Must be the drinks. Anyway, he looked perfect. Silent, had that air of mystery around him, brown hair, dark eyes. Hopefully, Corvo would like him or she would have to deal with his drunken remarks next year.

"Hey Corvo," she said, stopping him mid-sentence; if he was even talking in sentences at this point. "Why don't you say hello to that fellow right there? He seems your type." Corvo turned his head up and looked at him.

"He's really pretty…"

"Then go say something."

Corvo used the table as support to stand up and walked over to him. He pulled out a stool and said the best thing that came to his drunk mind.

"Are-are you an angel?" he started with a winning smile. Emily took a shot so second-hand embarrassment wouldn't get to her. That's a fun game, taking a shot every time Corvo says something idiotic.

The man turned and looked at Corvo in amusement, a good sign at least.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I don't act like one for sure. You, on the other hand, are definitely something from above." he replied. Corvo looked at him in surprise. Wh-how-He'll roll with it but why? Emily had to replay the scene in her head a few times before what happened sunk in.

"You're really pr-pretty." And of course, he had to just go ahead and ruin it. Another shot it is.

"That is something I can agree with. However, two can play this game."

Forget the drinking game, just watching these two go at it would be the funniest show on Earth.

* * *

She didn't know how much time had passed when she heard a thump in front of her. Time had become an illusion until that moment. She saw Corvo's head laying on the bar table. The man he was trying to flirt with, d-did he say his name or no? He was looking at Corvo with concern. Emily got out of her chair and swayed when the world spiraled into focus around her. The bar was empty except for the owner of the Pub and the mentioned company. A slip of paper was on the table with numbers on it- a paid bill once she looked closer. A voice was muttering in the background, who-

"Excuse me," he said, shaking her. "Do you and Corvo have a ride home? He got another drink and passed out."

"Yeah, 'course, I drove 'ere with him."

"Can you help then?" The man gestured to Corvo's limp body and they got to work dragging him out to the car.

"I can driveee." Emily was certain of her abilities, it's not like she had blurry vision or anything of the sort.

"How about I drive since I didn't have any drinks?"

"Three shots isn't that many…" Emily murmured as she slid into the passenger's seat. They dumped Corvo in the back. The way back to the apartment was completely silent, so of course a forced-sounding conversation was made.

"You got a name?"

"That's not important."

"Okay...wait-wait-wait why did you even respond to him and not punch him?"

"Simple; he interests me. No one has approached me in years. They say I'm too scary. Right or left at this light?"

"Left. And that's a good thing. He's tooootally gay for the strong silent type. Combine that with dreadful loneliness and-and a thousand drinks and you got yourself liquid courage."

"Then why didn't you go after anyone back there?"

"Got a girlfriend already and I love her. Wait take that right and we're home."

Their home was a rather large apartment complex, at least 5 floors and covering the whole street. Lamps lit up the sidewalk that ran along it and reflexed off the metal staircases.

"We're on the first floor riiiiight there," Emily said, unlocking the door to their abode. It was simple but uncleaned. The trash in the kitchen was overflowing, there were stains on the walls, a small bathroom, and a single bedroom.

"Excuse the mess if you can. I'm movin' out soon and he's not home much." she plopped herself down on the couch and fell asleep in a heartbeat, leaving him with Corvo. Assuming the bedroom was his, he set Corvo down and got off most of his outer garments and threw a blanket over top of him.

"Now, where is a pen..." he whispered.

* * *

Corvo woke up to sunlight streaming through the tattered curtains and cars honking outside the wall. He looked down and saw a glass of water and a small slip of paper next to it. He nearly spit out the water when he read what was on it.

"HOLY FUCK EMILY I GOT HIS NUMBER."

"That's nice dad," Emily responded, holding an ice pack to her head. One thought came to mind: success.


End file.
